


Answered With a Question Mark

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna and Harry see each other for the first time in years and some things are still the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answered With a Question Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkfinity (heidi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi/gifts).



> for pinkfinity who requested Harry Potter - Any Pairing - Duran Duran - Reflex - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eotbo-DsPTo I can't help it that this came out kind of silly.

When Harry started dating Luna Lovegood, he knew that the conversations would often be strange. He realized after years of being her friend that he would often end up listening to her talk about creatures that more than likely do not exist. What she lacked in conventionality she more than made up for in other ways. Harry couldn't count the times she'd brought a smile to his face during their years at Hogwarts. She could comfort him in ways that none of his other friends could and he didn't realize how special that was until years after the war.

"Luna?" Harry asked as he turned a corner following a curtain of blonde hair. The head turned toward him and his face broke into an ecstatic grin. "Luna Lovegood!"

"Harry Potter," Luna said quietly in the calm voice that had always soothed something in him. "It's been years."

"Truly," he said stepping up to join her on the steps of Gringotts. "What're you doing back in London?"

"You were in Belize, right?" Luna said, answering his question with a question.

"Yes," Harry answered. "And you were in Bolivia?"

"Are you back home for good?" she asked, still not answering any of his questions.

Harry noticed that she was looking over his shoulder toward the entrance to the bank. He put his hand on her elbow and guided her down the steps. He recognized the evading tactic she was using. By asking him questions she was avoiding answering any about herself. Most people don't even notice if it's done right.

"What's going on, Luna?" Harry asked when they'd moved down the street a piece.

"I couldn't take a chance, Harry," she said even more quietly. "We might have been overheard."

"By whom?"

Luna gave him the look he hadn't seen in years, the look that meant "You should know this." She cupped her hand to his ear and whispered, "Harry everyone knows that the entrance to Gringotts is surrounded on all sides by dandreplixes." At Harry's vacant expression she waves her hand dismissively. "Another time," she said with a sigh. "Sufficed to say that having secret conversations on the steps would be extremely unwise."

"Right," Harry said with a serious expression covering the smile that was trying to creep forward. "Can I buy you a butterbeer or something?" he asked pointing to the Leaky Cauldron at the end of the street.

Luna went from being quiet and secretive to her face lighting up with the joy she'd first shown him when he'd asked her to the Slug Club party. It's as if, even after all of these years, she's still surprised that he wants to be her friend. It's a funny thing, though, what years will do to a person. For Luna it's done nothing but make her even lovelier and she was striking as a seventeen year old.

"That would be wonderful, Harry," Luna said already walking toward the brick entrance to the pub.

Harry can't help but watch her waist length hair sway back and forth as she walks in front of him. She's still slender and pale and her hair moves over her skin as if hypnotizing him into gazing at the skin it temporarily reveals as it sways. When they reach the entrance to the pub, Harry has to look up quickly to avoid slamming into her. "Sorry. I'm a little... distracted," he says as he slides onto a bench.

"It's perfectly normal, Harry," Luna says sitting on the bench across from him and waves her hand at Hannah Abbot to order drinks. Hannah sets down two butterbeers in front of them and walks back to her busy bar. Harry takes a sip of his drink and just as he's about to set his glass on the table Luna says, "I find you quite attractive as well."

Harry has a hard time not gulping at the statement but he should know better than to be surprised by Luna's blunt intelligence. He smiles at her and sighs happily. "Oh Luna. I've missed you."


End file.
